Unsuspecting
by youngandhopeful
Summary: Dru's pregnant, alone and scared. But if there's one thing she knows, it's how to survive. Two years after leaving the Schola and the real world behind, she's finally at peace, but when the past catches up with her she'll do whatever it takes to keep her child safe.
1. Leaving

**Title: **Unsuspecting

**Summary: **Dru's pregnant, alone and scared. But if there's one thing she knows, it's how to survive. Two years after leaving the Schola and the real world behind, she's finally at peace, but when the past catches up with her she'll do whatever it takes to keep her child safe.

If/when reviewing please be nice lol also constructive criticism is very much welcome! Thanks

**Disclaimer: **Also all respect to the amazing Lili St. Crow. The author rightfully respects the genius of Lili St. Crow, creator of Strange Angels

Set after** Reckoning.**

* * *

Shit. Locked in my bathroom, heart beating like I'd just run a mile. Holy fuck. I just sit there crouched on the floor, staring at the plastic stick that now has two pink little stripes on it. Pregnant. Me. I'm pregnant at 18.

No, no, this cannot be happening! Killing the king of vampires, reclaiming a Broken and being the head of Order I can deal with. _This_ not so much. Grabbing the edge of the basin, I pull myself up on shaky legs. Pregnant. _"Jesus!"_ Gran would be disappointed and Dad...well Dad would be out the door with a shotgun if he was here.

But he isn't, two years after his death and I still can't fully accept him being gone. I was so used to him always being there. Tears slip down my cheeks. I'm followed wherever I go, and yet I have never felt so alone. So helpless.

Taking deep calming breaths, I look up at my reflection in the mirror. I look like my mother, but without a doubt in my mind I'm my dad's girl, through and through. I imagine Gran saying _sometime's bad is good_,_ but there's a difference between gettin' by and livin'._ God Gran I miss you. Staring at my reflection of red eyes, tear stained cheeks and slightly wobbly mouth, makes me feel weak. And I can no longer afford to be weak anymore. I pull my shoulders back, raise my head and stand tall.

Walking out of my bathroom, I'm glad Nat wasn't here to wake me up, because I am in no state to explain this. Crap the stick and packet! Running back into the bathroom and grabbing the stuff, I shove them into the cupboard under the vanity basin.

"Dru! Hurry up or you're going to be late." Benjamin calls though the door. After months of trying I finally got him and his crew to call me Dru instead of Milady. The first time he referred to me as Dru I felt like I could do anything. Never thought that anything would consist of raising a kid.

"Comin'!" I sound scared, my voice small and tight.

"Everything alright Dru?" Great now he sounds concerned.

Opening the door, I try for a sunny smile. Probably failing miserably. "Yep."

Benjamin looks me up and down, his eyes narrowing. Guess he knows I'm lying. But just nods and steps aside to let me walk in front.

With having everyone's eyes on me all the time, I won't be able to hide when I start growing and the whole Schola might be knowin' by then if I'm as big as a house. Funnily enough getting fat is the last thing on my mind. How to tell _him_ is what is making me freak out. Do I even want to tell him? I mean I don't have to tell him, I could just leave. 18, pregnant, homeless and on my own...now I know what scared is. This life isn't a life. It's no place to bring a child up in. All the horror, gore, blood and death. No I will not let my child's life be decided for them.

_Oh baby, it's going to be ok. Momma's here. _That makes me miss a step on the stairs, causing Benjamin to grab my arm to right me. Ignoring the slightly alarmed look on his face, all I can focus on is the surge of love for this – my child. Yes, I will do whatever it takes to make sure my child is going to be ok.

But what's going to happen when I do start to show? I can't just blame it on eating too much. I just know Shanks would make a sarcastic comment about switching to diet coke and Graves would smack him on the back of the head. _Graves_. He's been back for a few months now. And it's been great having him around. He keeps me sane when I feel like flying off the walls. How the hell am I going to tell him? Yeah I will tell him, he'll have an idea about what to do. I think.

Benjamin interrupting my internal monologue starts talking about how good I've gotten. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Gotten good at what?

"Ah, um, sparring with Christophe," He looks uncomfortable now. "Reynard says you pretty much end each session in a draw." Benjamin finishes sounding, if I didn't know any better, proud.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." I want to say sorry for ignoring him, but I don't want to start a conversation that'll end in me possibly saying too much.

Shit. Christophe. How am I going to tell _him?_ Jesus he'll...I don't even know what he'll do. And sparing! That's the class I have now. Crap. Shit. Fuck. I can't fight in this...this...condition. I'm fairly certain it would be frowned down upon by every pregnancy book out there.

I could just not tell Christophe. I could just leave with Graves. But would Graves come? I mean we agreed to be friends, which is exactly how I got myself into this mess. No not a mess, a situation. My child is not a mistake an accident yeah, but not a messy mistake.

Groaning inwardly, I wait for Benjamin to open the doors to the gym. I can open my own goddamn doors, but he keeps insisting.

The click of the doors shutting behind me echo's around the room. Standing awkwardly I watch Christophe tighten his grip on the _Malaika_ and turn to face me with that soft smile that he only does for me. Except when his eyes meet mine and he _sees_ me more than anyone else. I know he knows that something is up. Now I feel guilty.

"Good morning Dru. I suspect you didn't sleep well since you look like you'd much rather go back to bed then be here." His voice his it's usual business like mockery, but I catch something else in his tone. Only I don't know what though. Concern? Curiosity? Affection?

"Uh, yeah. Hey look I'm really not feeling up to sparring today, so could we maybe do something else?"

Christophe raises one eyebrow, but other than that his expression doesn't change. Why can't I ever figure out what he's thinking? "Oh? And what do you suggest we do instead _milna_?"

Feeling my face heat up, except not from the customary reason of him simply looking at me, but because I'm hiding something from him and he knows it. Only he doesn't know what. "Maybe you could just show me some moves and I'll try to copy them?"

He smirks. Freakin' smirks! Now my face probably resembles a tomato. Great. Ok so I get that he's older, like way older. So he's experienced, but jeez I wasn't meaning it _that _way.

"A-a-ah. I w-wasn't meaning THAT!" I started out like some goody two shoes, wide eyed bambi and ended practically squealing. Way to look composed and mature Dru. Trying to save face, I retaliate with what I know will anger him. "I'm not one of your admirers Chris. And beside's I have my own admirers to practice moves with." I'm being so petty I almost cringe.

Christophe's face darkens slightly. He doesn't say anything for a long pause. His perfect face was set and white, and I saw the hurt in his eyes although I almost missed it due to the barely controlled anger burning in them. Eyes like that could burn you wherever they touched you, and my heart crawled up and lodged itself in my throat. "If that's the case, then why are you here?" He says with quiet malice. His shoulders coming up as if I'd hit him.

Ouch. He hardly said anything, yet that comment makes me feel like a floozie. Like I could be with any and every guy I make eye contact with. And by be with I mean in bed with. Frowning I turn my head away so he doesn't see just how hurt I am in my expression. "You're right. Bye."

A part of me expects him to be standing directly in front of me as I make my way to the door or to call my name and say he's sorry, that he didn't mean it. But there's nothing. Not a damn sound. I've never heard silence quite this loud. Just as my hand rests on the handle he calls my name, making me hold my breath.

"Dru," He finally says, "if you'd rather have _him_, your little lap dog." He stops as though something was caught in his throat, "Then go." The words were raw, like they were sandpaper-scraping his throat to get out.

Swallowing hard I open the door and stepped through. As soon as I was in the hallway outside, I was running. Glad that Benjamin had left for his class, I was alone. Usually Christophe would wait outside the girl's locker room until Benjamin showed up to walk me to my next class. Figuring I had about a half hour until someone or everyone came looking for me I went straight to my room to grab my bag that was always packed in case I had to leave at a moment's notice. Like now.

Ducking through the strap of my bag I go in search of Graves. Since coming back, he's taken to being almost a brother to Ash. They go everywhere together. Peering out my window I check that the coast is clear, and jump. Landing soft as a feather I put my back to the wall assessing the Schola grounds. It's about 7pm, the dark making it easier to slip into the shadows of the night. Night-time patrols are timed down to the second and every inch is watched. But since blooming I've been testing my limits and one thing I've discovered is that _svetocha_ aren't just fast, they're _fast._ Making my way across the Schola's green, hushed grounds, working close to the high ivy-veined wall on the east side I start to run, to build up speed. Then jump landing lightly on top of the stone wall that separates the Schola from the outside world. Without a second glance I jump down and follow the tangy scent of _loup-garou_ and wulfen.

Coming out of the clearing I slow to a fast paced walk, my eyes scanning the diamond baseball field where a little league game is on. Excitement and nerves thrumming along the surface of the crowd. The _touch_ hums in my head, alerting me to turn right and walk straight into Graves. That was easier than I thought.

"Hey." I say as casual as I can, even though I feel anything but.

He does not look happy to see me out and about without my Guard. Disapproval radiating off him in waves, he opens his mouth, but stops when I put my hand up to silence him.

"I'm leaving Graves." Might as well get straight to the point.

Blinking and jerking his head back in surprise, he says, "Leaving? What do you mean leaving?"

"As in about 10 minutes I'm going to be gone. And I'm not coming back. No, wait listen to me. Don't say anything, just listen." Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I begin to explain the, let's say, highlights of my day to him.

Gritting his teeth, the muscles in his cheeks flicking, he growls out, "I'll kill him."

Shaking my head, tears pooling in my eyes, I choke out, "Please don't. I just want to go. Alone. Please."

"Alone? Alone! No, no Dru, please don't do this. We can work this out. Who cares what others will think?" I don't think I'd ever seen Graves looking so helpless. But I knew he wouldn't push me nor convince me. And he knows it too.

"One look at this child and they'll know whose it is. I can't risk that Graves. Please let me have this chance to do something worthwhile with my life. To give this baby a chance. _Please!_" I don't have much time. The tears in my eyes threatening to spill.

Nodding his head, with tears in his own eyes, he pulls me into an almost bone crushing hug. Whispering in my ear, "Take care and for the love of God be careful!"

Wrapping my arms around him, I whisper back, "I'll be in touch. But only with you. Only you ok? You can't tell anyone anything more than that you saw me yesterday and that I seemed fine. Promise me." Pulling back from the hug, I stare into his eyes knowing that this might be the last time I ever see him again. But needing to know that he will keep the promise.

"Promise." He rasps, then let's go of me.

In a blink of an eye I'm five feet away from him and disappearing into the crowd. One thing I know how to do is disappear.


	2. Gone

**This is just a quick excerpt that occurred after Dru left:**

**Christophe's POV **

Stupid. Stupid. I curse myself over and over as I run. My legs not going fast enough! I need to get to her before it's too late. Why did I say _go?_ I never wanted her to go, but my damn pride stopped me from admitting that I live for her. And only her. Screw the Order. I'm only here because it's safer for her, not because I want to be part of their little group. The fucking Council think they know what's best for her, are able to protect her. Yeah right. Where were they when Anna went all psychotic bitch on Dru and _shot_ her? They were more interested in saving my life when I offered all my blood in a transfusion to save her. Me. I have no loyalty to _them_. No, not to them, only to Dru. _Keep her safe and you'll have my loyalty_, I once said to them. And within no time at all she was at the mercy of my _father._ The word a hiss in my head.

I knew she wouldn't go to her classes after our fight, but reaching her room her scent smelled distant, like she had just passed through. Looking around the room, I searched for any signs that she had been here recently. Nothing was missing. All her clothes were still here; even the sleeping bag was still on top of her cupboard shelf.

The sound of wings whipped my attention to the window...the OPEN window. Fuck! Bolting to the window ledge, I instantly smelled her sweet cinnamon aroma that came out when she was scared, mad or upset.

Positioning myself on the outside ledge, I scan the Schola grounds. My eyes narrowed in on a broken branch near the high east wall. Gritting my teeth, I jumped and took pursuit. Her scent getting stronger once on the other side of the wall. When I said 'go' I didn't mean _leave,_ I meant away from me within the Schola! God damn both Heaven and Hell. She knows not to go out after dusk! It's not safe, even if she has bloomed. Forget apologising. I'll make _her_ apologise for being this stupid. Leaving the Schola grounds without me under any circumstances is NOT allowed.

Anger making me push harder, within moments I'm at a clearing where a little league baseball game is on. And her scent just stops. It's like she's just...gone. Truly gone.

I pick up another scent. One I know really well unfortunately. The tangy stench of _loup-garou._

"Graves." I growl out in a tone of pure hatred. Of course she'd run to _him_. I told her to after all. After...after everything we've been through, she still can't forget him. Still turns to him every time. The thought is a dagger to my heart. And it cuts deep. Knowing that she's chosen him. Again.

Following the _odour_ with the hope of finding Dru, I try to reign in my temper. Try being the operative word. Anger is better than the pain. Why...why am I never good enough for her? I've taken bullets for her, given my blood to her, even gone into a _nosferatu_ hideout alone to rescue her. But she still doesn't trust me. That hurts more than her not wanting me.

Hearing a low growl, I stop and lift my head higher. My blue eyes locking with green eyes that have a flare of orange-yellow in the depths. Storming over, I know I look dangerous. I can feel the frightened wide eyed stares of the crowd as they part to let me through. Not stopping till I'm standing directly in front Graves, but not so much that I have to tilt my chin upwards. He's still about a full head taller, but we both know that even though he'd put in a good fight, he'd lose.

He can put up a front all he wants, but I see his uncertainty. He's afraid of what I might do. Well when Dru's involved the world should be afraid of what I might do. Because when it comes to her, I have no limits of what I'd do to make sure she's safe and sound.

"Where is she?" I've never heard my voice sound like this before. Which is something given my age. All the weight of the world in those three words. A promise that hell is to come if not answered.

My glare flickers down to his throat as he gulps and back up again. He squares is shoulders and his eyes darken, "She's gone." He says, his own voice laced with venom. "Because of you."

The world stills. Everything's suddenly too bright and too loud. I can't think. All at once the world comes crashing back in with such a force I'm surprised I haven't fallen over.

Gone...she's...no.

**Graves POV**

"Gone?" He asks, although it's not a question. He stumbles back a step like I've pushed him. I'm speechless, his voice quiet and scared. This isn't Christophe. In a blink of an eye he's no longer menacing and dangerous, but lost and helpless. His shoulders slump and he wobbles, like his legs can no longer support him. For someone who has the looks of a teenager, you get a glimpse of how old he really is.

Snap out of it man, you're feeling sorry for a guy you hate for Christ sakes! "...Gone." I answer sarcastically, because I know it'll get to him and because he's scaring me with this 'life has no meaning' act. Only I know it's no act, because he looks exactly like Dru did when I brought her a burger that first time. After her dad...died.

Christophe looks sideways at me, I expect him to hit me. After about a minute, he straightens and turns away from me. When he speaks his voice is strong, certain, no room for argument, "Get Ash and go back to the Schola. Now." I don't know why, but for the first time I listen and don't have a comeback.

Turning, I call Ash and when I look back at Christophe he's nowhere in sight. Only the fading smell of apple pie and the words, _"I'll find her"_ lingering in the air.


	3. Moving on

**Well, it's been a while since I last updated hasn't it! Sincere apologies to you all. I've been so busy with work and uni assessment...and today is literally my only day free of anything! Handed in an assignment and did a brain anatomy exam yesterday, so yeah I am feeling pretty darn good at this moment *smug expression* **

**Also yes the identity of the father is yet to be told.  
**

* * *

**~2 days before~**

Riiiiing. Riiiiing. The phone echo's in the dark room. Flicking on the bed side lamp, I swear to God this better be important or I'll kill who's ever it is. I've only had 3 hours sleep over the last two days.

"Hello?" I'm vaguely aware of the gulp from the other person on the line.

"Sir...we have the location. Faxing coordinates to you now." His voice gains strength as he says this. But if he thinks I'm going to thank him, he's a serious idiot.

"Anything else?" I waste no time with meaningless chit chat.

"No Sir." He sounds scared. Good.

By the time he's says that I already have the fax sheet in my hand am out the door. "Erase all files and never call this number again." Hanging up, I throw the phone in a nearby bin.

I'm coming for you Dru.

**~Present time~**

"Oi, how about another refill angel?" Calls Bill. He owns a car repair garage one block over and always comes in for dinner. Some of the mechanics usually join him. Tonight it's Michael.

Bill's a regular who has a name for each of us girls. I'm 'angel', lucky me. Although I rather that over Cassie, who's 'sugar'. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I reach for the coffee pot and pour some into his cup. Turning towards Michael, I raise an eyebrow.

Grinning he shakes his head, "Been a long day eh?" Michael and I hit it off pretty quickly when I arrived in this town. Michael's tall and well built due to long hours slaving away in the garage. He has dark brown hair and eyes so brown, they sometimes look black.

I caused a bit of an up roar when I walked into this diner for the first time. Five months pregnant, dirty clothes and my eyes narrowed. The waitress on at the time didn't even bother to ask me what I wanted, she just set down a glass of orange juice and a plate stacked with pancakes, "On the house" she said with a smile. Cassie and I now share a small house together and she's never once asked me anything about my past. When I asked her why she got me a job and let me move in with her, she told me "I got pregnant, boyfriend left me, and parent's wanted nothing to do with me. Had a miscarriage from the stress and I found peace in this town. You looked like you needed peace." I owe Cassie my sanity. The owner, Tilly, is great. When Cassie asked her if I could work here, Tilly just asked, "When you due? Cause we'll have to get you a uniform twice your size." Both Tilly and Cassie were there during my labour and over the last two years, Cassie and Tilly have gone into partnership, with Tilly doing the business side of the diner and Cassie who bakes all the cakes and sweets. She really is a wiz with a whisk.

Looking over Michael's head I smile and say, "It's about to get a little longer, but much better."

Bursting through the door is Tilly, who's a 55 year old woman who doesn't know the meaning of age. "Evening darling! Look what I got here!"

And in her arms is my adorable son. Just looking at him makes me breathless. He's the spitting image of his father no doubt, but also has my dad's nose funnily enough. His slightly curly blonde hair is a glowing crown on his head, blue eyes wide open with delight at seeing his mummy and a big grin stretched across his face. As he reaches out his arms for me to hold him, something clenches my heart. He is truly beautiful. Oh how I love him. And I can only pray that I can protect him.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Dawid squeals with glee. His grin never leaving his face. Wrapping his arms around my neck I shift him so that he rests on my left hip. God he'll be two tomorrow. Blinking I chant in my head "I am not going to cry" repeatedly.

Turning to Tilly, I smile and say "Thank you for looking after him this morning. Just take the money out of my pay check."

Tilly just rolls her eyes, "Darlin' all I'm taking is $5. Now scoot! Your shift is over and I don't want to have to pay you over time." She finishes with poking her tongue out. To which Dawid pokes his out too.

"Hahaha ok, ok I'm going." Grabbing my bag from under the counter, I make my way to the door. "Let's go little man."

"Yeah! Bye!" Dawid waves to Tilly as we leave the diner.

Making our way down the street, I pick up on the sound of running feet behind me. My heart rate accelerates a bit. I ready myself for a possible attack. Pressing my right arm into my side, so that my fingers brush the switch blade strapped to my thigh under my work dress.

"Dru! Hold on a minute!" Michael calls.

I halt and turn to look at him as he comes to stand beside me. "I'll walk with you." He says, while taking my bag off of my shoulder and tapping Dawid's nose.

"Yeee!" Dawid's now bouncing up and down in my hip and clapping his hands.

Blinking in surprise, I begin to say "Oh! You don't –"

"Dru. I know you're the type of girl who doesn't need protecting. But for my sake, please let me walk you home. It's late and dark."

Sighing, "Fine."

As we walk, we talk about our day, how good Cassie's apple pie is, Dawid's birthday party at the diner tomorrow. It's never once been awkward with Michael. He's the type of guy who you can just have an easy going, continuous conversation with. He's lived in this town his entire life. Bill's actually his uncle, and raised him from the age of five. Michael's parents died in a car crash on the bridge that links this small town from the city. The reason I chose this place, was because it was small enough that no one expects nor notices anything suspicious and it was close to the city if I needed to leave. Cassie's the same age as Michael and is always going on about how he's so good looking and such a catch. She'll be 23 next month. I really should start looking into getting her something.

Cassie's and my house is really only a 20ish minute walk from the dinner and as we walk up the steps, Michael takes Dawid from my arms and hands me my bag so that I can get my keys. Unlocking and opening the door, I step through and put my bag on the table in the hall and come back out to get Dawid, who is almost asleep, and is yawning and rubbing his eyes. He is truly the most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen.

As I cradle him in my arms, his little face pressed into me. I smile and thank Michael.

Smiling in return he asks, "What are you doing Wednesday night? It's your night off right?"

Ahhh hell. "Ah. Um. Nothing. Probably looking after Dawid." I have a feeling this is about to get awkward.

"Well would you and Dawid like to have dinner with me?" He asks voice and eyes wistful. "And yes I do mean as a date."

Oh Michael. Why are you doing this? Can't we just be friends? I don't want to date. But I know that Cassie and Tilly might possibly murder me if I say no. There argument would be "He's so sweet and good looking! A real nice guy and he plays with Dawid while you're working. You're young! Have fun and it's time to move on with your life." They are completely right of course. I can't live in the past anymore, but I'll forever live with it hanging over my head. The problem is I still look like a teenager, even though my actually age is 20. When they comment on how I haven't changed, I just say that I wear sun screen all the time. That lie can only last me till 25 I reckon. How do I explain that while he'll get grey hair, wrinkles and a bad back, I'll never age? Jeez Dru, you haven't even gone on the first date yet and you're thinking of growing old together?!

Maybe it is time to leave the past behind. "Yeah. Sure." It doesn't sound to welcoming, but I still manage what I hope is a friendly smile.

"Great." He says, while grinning like he's just won the lottery. "I'll pick you up here at say 6?"

"Yeah that's fine." Dawid starts to squirm in my arms.

"Well, I'll let you put him to bed. Good night." He leans forward and kisses me on the cheek.

I've closed the door before he's even off the steps. Walking up stairs, I hear a knock on the door, "Just a minute!" Oh crap! Hope I didn't wake Cassie.

Walking quickly into Dawid's room, I tuck him in and race back down the stairs. Michael must have forgotten something. Opening the door, I feel my heart stop. It isn't Michael.

"Hello Dru." He says.

**Just some little fun facts here **

**Dawid (Polish version): means beloved, in English it's spelt David **

**Dru: means warrior, wise, loved one**


End file.
